


Darkness in disguise ;

by hellagayfornines



Series: Darkness in disguise; [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Badass Reader, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, I Tried, NaNoWriMo, Revolution, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 13:52:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellagayfornines/pseuds/hellagayfornines
Summary: Summary; The revolution’s been crushed. Cyberlife’s won and deviancy has seemingly been destroyed. Emerging out of the havoc is a people’s last hope, hellbent on vengeance; and another, the upgraded, highly efficient deviant hunter is implemented, adamant on retaining order. When fates collide, will Detroit be thrown into the civil war they had only just prevented?





	Darkness in disguise ;

**Author's Note:**

> Note: GOD I’M NERVOUS! This is meant to be for NaNoWriMo and I’m pretty sure I’m gonna fail but OH WELL at least I can say a bitch tried — if I don’t post for like a couple of days it’s my exams so I’m gonna have to catch up fhsidf. This is my first time doing the challenge so I’m super excited!! Sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors, I haven’t had the time to edit. 
> 
> Tumblr; https://justadweebwithashittydream.tumblr.com/

The echoes; remnants of an old, dead dream. The screaming hope of a people, now crushed and once more returned to nothing. All that was left was the stillness of their deactivated, disassembled bodies. Unfeeling, cold and no longer lost in the dangerous, yet false truth of _‘freedom’. ___

____

Among the blood that had been spilled, in vain, you swore vengeance. Brothers and sisters, mothers and sons, fathers and daughters, lovers. No one had been safe from the unforgiving wrath of the humans, the threat of an additional, intelligent and sentient lifeform had been enough to give the order — of genocide.

____

Guards were littered among the hordes of bodies, searching for any signs of life. Their heavily armoured footsteps thudded, guns clacking as the bright, intrusive beams of flashlights swept the area. It would only be until much later, in the earlier hours of the morning, from which you were far away, that it was declared definitive and the search was called off.

____

You waited, your back pressed into the depth of the snow, the weight of the forms above you sinking you further into its embrace; and if you had been human, the demand of oxygen would have suffocated you long ago. The pool of blue, that had accumulated around the small mound, seeped into the, now tainted snow as you played dead. With shut eyes, you listened for the perfect opportunity to run. The interruptions and shrieks of radio communication filled the air, soft mumblings and the giving of orders seemingly coming from every side.

____

You didn’t need sight to determine where you were exactly, and the guard’s precise locations. Having the capacity to formulate as such, your system perfectly filled in the blanks. All you needed was time, and if inevitable, you’d fight your way out. The latter would most certainly lead to your shut down if you weren’t careful, but what was better — begging the enemy for mercy and conforming to slavery? Or challenging the said notion in exchange for freedom?

____

Either way, you were dead.

____

It wasn’t long before an opening presented itself. The guards patrolling made their way toward another area, away from where you were hiding as one stayed behind, on the lookout. Prior, before the chaos had endured, you had managed to map out and record your surroundings, familiarising yourself with the area fairly well — the outskirts of Detroit. 

____

As they marched, you gradually pushed the limp bodies off of you, teeth-baring as you struggled. With each and every push, the grotesque clatter of plastic sounded, and after more pushing, you could no longer feel the restrictions on your limbs. Crawling yourself away from the pile, you felt the gut-wrenching feeling of fear wash over you as a voice called out, forcing you to snap your head in the said direction.

____

“Hey!” They screamed, the distinctive ‘click’ of their firearm following closely behind.

____

_Shit!_

____

Identifying it as the voice of a guard, you sprung into action before he even had the chance to process it. Tackling the armoured male, you both fell to the ground. The weapon, upon impact, pushed up against your abdomen, and the guard wasted no time on firing. Blue blood oozed profusely from the opening, spilling onto the already stained uniform of the guard. 

____

The muffled shot was enough to wind you. Terrified the bullet had hit a vital component, you watched with widened eyes as the guard maneuvered to straddle you.

____

_You needed to do something — and fast._

____

“Fucking androids!” He grunted, jutting forward, as the butt of the gun was thrust into your view, aiming for your head. Instinctively you shielded, arms forming an ‘x’ and you pushed against the guards blow. Knocking him back, you kicked desperately, his head flying back into the snow.

____

_Now was your chance._

____

Ripping his helmet off before he could signal others, you grabbed his weapon and forced it against his neck, immediately cutting off his oxygen supply.

____

“For Jericho, you _**bastards.**_ ” You spat, snarling as the male squirmed underneath you.

____

Fumbling hands reached up, slapping pathetically at the weapon, his wild gasps blending in with the wind that had only recently started to pick up; howling as snowflakes kissed your cheek. The man’s manic blue eyes began to droop and you applied more pressure against his windpipe until the sickening crunch of his hyoid bone was heard, making the man go limp.

____

_Dead._

____

Immediately, you dropped the rifle, throwing it to the side. Stumbling away from the body, your feet pushing against the snow, as you frantically moved away from him, breathing unsteadied. Tears welled up in your eyes, something that although was completely new to you, was more or less forgotten as you took in your surroundings.

____

_It was worse._

____

_So much worse than what you had initially believed._

____

_Bodies were littered everywhere._

____

_What had they done to your people?_

____

Something only you could deduce as hatred — the raw essence of hatred was enough to freeze your processors, and thus any rational thought; momentarily halting your escape. Pure hatred. For humans, for those who refused to acknowledge your own as people, for collaborators. Anyone who interfered, and in turn, contributed to the failure of the revolution.

____

_It was over._

____

_And you may very well be the last deviant alive._

____

With tears, frozen against your artificial skin, you swapped your clothing with the dead guards, hoping to RA9, if they even existed anymore, that this would be enough for your escape. The armour weighed heavy on you, a constant reminder of the unprocessable events that had just transpired.

____

As you progress, your memory guiding you to your escape, the rather disturbing train thought bounced back, crossing your mind once more. You were almost certain you were the last deviant alive, and the hunch was only confirmed as you scanned the area; aimless searching and wandering, among the piles and piles of those who you had once called friends.

____

_No survivors. No more deviants._

____

Focusing on this fact would have done nothing but weighed you down. If you didn’t try to block the thoughts out, you weren’t sure if your mind was going to let you leave.

____

Treaded carefully, intently listening for any signs of movement. Your model, fit with enhanced audio processors, was enough to fight against the wind. The distant grumbles of muffled voices were heard ahead, and you knew that at that point, it was practically impossible to progress — to escape, without engaging with the guards. Looking forward, you could just barely make out the blobs of their temporary checkpoints, bunches standing out in front of the structures, talking. In order to escape this hell, you needed to round the back, escape into the city and find a place — preferably abandoned and subtle — to spend the rest of the night in. There was no doubt there were more stops scattered across the area, so either way, you needed to pass one of the bases.

____

It was only a matter of time before they discovered the stiff — now, most likely frozen — body of the guard you had killed. Once they did, there would be a very small time slot to escape; they would know there was an enemy in their ranks — obviously an android. It wouldn’t be hard to deduce, even if they did have half a brain.

____

Not wasting another second, you forced yourself past one of the heaps you had ducked behind and snuck your way onto the site. If you were lucky, the guards wouldn’t notice or even care for your presence. You were just another one of them, returning back to, what you assumed, was one of their rest areas.

____

The emotions you were feeling were mostly unidentifiable. Deviancy, for you, had only been a relatively new concept. Some basic emotions — fear, happiness, anger — you could identify, and hell fear was something you were experiencing right now, you didn’t need the shaking of your hands and the racing of your thirium pump to tell you as much. What you weren’t familiar with was the overwhelming sense of conflict within; feelings warring with each other crushing and constricting the very biocomponents that kept you functioning. Feeling and not feeling all at once; numb — a paradox you didn’t quite understand, and perhaps it was the very thing that was keeping you going, keeping you from giving in to the voice at the back of your mind; telling you to give up.

____

_**Just give up.** _

____

Your confidence increased as the, once seemingly unachievable goal of escaping into the city had become within the realms of possibility, and as the flutter in your stomach — also something new — made itself known. As the soft glow of the city’s skyline and the road leading to its heart became increasingly visible, even with the snow, you picked up your pace. The soft, heedful thumping of snow, became hurried, unsystematic. Just mere moments away from being in the homestretch, a voice called out, stopping you dead in your tracks. You had been so close.

____

“Hault! Agent #3547, where are you going? Why aren’t you at your post?”

____

_Fuck._

____

_**// SUSPICION LEVEL - 35% //** _

____

You turned around slowly, facing the source of the voice. A singular guard with an air of authority approached, head tilted in confusion. The rapid beat of your thirium pump was starting to become intolerable and you wracked your database for anything that could get you out of the situation. This had the potential to turn nasty in seconds.

____

_**// ▲ SUSPICION LEVEL - 40% ▲ //** _

____

Your lack of response had boosted his skepticism. You needed to say something — and quickly. Biting your lip, your nervousness was concealed under the helmet and you hoped, pleading that your first, and only resort would work.

____

“Fucking androids!” You replied, perfectly mimicking the, now dead, agents voice.

____

You just hoped he didn’t ask any questions, there had not been enough material to fully replicate speech — only what he had said.

____

_**// ▼ SUSPICION LEVEL - 30% ▼ //** _

____

“Androids? The fuckers are still alive?” The guard spat, venom practically seeping from his exasperated tone.

____

Fighting the urge to attack him right there, you clenched your fists holding them tightly whilst you responded, nodding.

____

_**// ▼ SUSPICION LEVEL - 25% ▼ //** _

____

“They’re like cockroaches. No matter what you do, the shits always find a way to survive. Guess that’s what we get for playing God, huh?” 

____

Again, you nodded.

____

_**// ▼ SUSPICION LEVEL - 20% ▼//** _

____

“This shits been dragging on for too long, I just want to go home.” He laughed, apparently finding the concept of genocide as the funniest thing in the world.

____

“Can’t believe that plastic -— wait what was his name? Mark? Markus? — thought the revolution would work. I mean hey, thing had balls, but God, for supposed ‘intelligent life’, he sure was a fucking idiot.”

____

_**// ▼ SUSPICION LEVEL 15% ▼ //** _

____

Deciding you had heard more than enough, you started to move away from the guard, back turned to him. If you hadn’t, you were sure you would have attacked him. All the progress you had made would have been for nothing, and the other guards would have instantly been alerted. You didn’t want to risk it, especially since they were crawling everywhere. It was suicide.

____

He quickly noticed your departure, confusion evident in his tone. “Hey! Where are you going?” When the male didn’t get a response, he continued, flicking his gloved hand in dismissal. “Pftt, whatever. Prick.”

____

_**// ▼ SUSPICION LEVEL - 0% ▼ //** _

____

As he stormed off obnoxiously behind you, when you deemed it safe, you made a break for it. Desperate, like a deer trying to escape from a lion, you ran as fast as your system could possibly allow, praying that the snow, which had only lightly been falling, would still be enough to cover your fleeing form.

____

The city was only meters away and the occasional small breaks of buildings — some dilapidated, and some abandoned provided you with further cover. The direct juxtaposition of the outskirts of Detroit, in ruins, compared to the beauty it held within its city, was something that never ceased to amaze you. A great divide between the rich and the poor.

____

Hiding behind one of the neglected buildings, you waited. Listening carefully to see if you had somehow missed the shouts or even the bellowing of guns you were sure would have followed if they had learned of your getaway. You waited, the suffocating, near deafening sounds of absolutely nothing, save for the whispers of the wind, seemed like hours, but in reality were a few seconds; dread coiled around your heart like a boa constrictor, ready to swallow your, already diminished hope, whole. Finally, after minutes of trepidation you realised that if you were going to get caught, they would have caught you by now.

____

_You had escaped. ___

______ _ _

The laugh that left your lips was breathy, shaky even, as you could barely comprehend your luck. You almost didn’t register it as your own.

______ _ _

_**‘Luck’.** _

______ _ _

With your breathing starting to regulate, and your fear starting to evaporate, you looked out toward Detroit. The city, still on lockdown, seemed more and more like it was dead the closer you got to it, the only light coming from the city were the street lamps and the windows of offices and large corporations. Other than that, Detroit was dark; it wasn’t the same city it was only days ago, riddled with life, prominent in their nightlife. It had been reduced to something archaic, amongst all the chaos. Curfews were enforced and the military, in certain areas, especially the rich areas, roamed the streets; ready to shoot on demand. It was tyrannical. Thankfully, Markus, before the uprising, had made sure each and every android knew the location of these zones before traveling to or from Jericho. Thus, in a way, even if it was temporary, Markus had achieved something in his revolution. He had halted the busy lives of humans, stood up to them and even though he had died trying, he had started something that couldn’t be killed. He conveyed the hope of a people, and that spirit will live on.

______ _ _

He was the leader of Jericho, one whom you had considered a brother. Yes, he was gone, and the feelings that the humans were so adamant you didn’t have, were overwhelming; _**but**_ it was with this that you realised — it was with this that you knew what you had to do. Markus had inspired you, among others. He had taught you all that you were worth so much more than what the humans had imposed. You were alive, and you needed to continue that legacy, by any means necessary.

______ _ _

Before the revolution, you could see the doubts, the hesitancy and the secondary, internal battle he was fighting within; struggling to decide whether what he had chosen, the revolution, was the right choice. This time, you weren’t going to hesitate. No. You knew what the humans could do. You saw it with your very own eyes.

______ _ _

_**You weren’t going to back down. _ ****_**_

______ _ _


End file.
